90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse Works
Mickey Mouse Works is an American animated TV series that aired on ABC from May 1, 1999 to December 9, 2000, created by Walt Disney Television. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel". Episodes Season 1 *Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks / How to Be a Waiter / Maestro Minnie: William Tell Overtue / Donald's Failed Fourth / Roller Coaster Painters (1999) *Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe / Mickey's New Car / Pluto's Penthouse Sweet / Donald's Shell Shots (1999) *Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Alley / Mickey's Airplane Kit / Von Drake's House of Genius: Time Reverser / Turkey Catchers / Dance of the Goofys (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship / Donald's Rocket Ruckus / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling / Organ Donors / Mickey's Mistake (1999) *Maestro Minnie: Hungarian Rhapsody No. 6 / How to Be a Spy / Donald's Valentine Dollar / Pluto's Kittens (1999) *Von Drake's House of Genius: Remote Controlled Lawn Mower / Pluto vs. the Watchdog / Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box / Around the World in Eighty Days (1999) *Donald's Dynamite: Fishing / Purple Pluto / Von Drake's House of Genius: Money Increaser / Sandwich Makers / Pluto's Arrow Error (1999) *Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase / Pluto Runs Away / Daisy Bothers Minnie / How to Ride a Bicycle (1999) *Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing / Hansel and Gretel / Donald on Ice / Mickey's Mechanical House (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner / Donald's Dinner Date / Maestro Minnie: Brahms Lullabye / Hydro Squirter / Mickey's Piano Lesson (1999) *Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons / Mickey's Remedy / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding / A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum / Mickey Tries to Cook / Donald and the Big Nut / Topsy Turvy Town (1999) *Von Drake's House of Genius: Teledinger / How to Haunt a House / Maestro Minnie: Flight of the Bumblebee / The Nutcracker (1999) Season 2 *Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Donald's Grizzly Guest / Donald's Dynamite: Snowman / Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot (1999) *Daisy's Road Trip / Goofy's Big Kitty / Relaxing With Von Drake (1999) *How to Be a Baseball Fan / Locksmiths / Minnie Takes Care of Pluto (2000) *Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act / Survival of the Woodchucks / Mickey's Rival Returns / Mickey and the Seagull (2000) *Goofy's Radio / Car Washers / Pluto's Seal Deal (2000) *Mickey's Mixed Nuts / Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding / Mickey's Mountain / Computer.don (2000) *Donald's Halloween Scare / Donald's Lighthouse / How to Take Care of Your Yard (2000) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer / Minnie Visits Daisy / How to Wash Dishes / Domesticated Donald (2000) *Mickey's Mix-Up / Whitewater Donald / Mickey's Christmas Chaos (2000) *Donald's Fish Fry / Presto Pluto / Mickey's Cabin (2000) *Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine / Mickey's Answering Service / Pluto's Magic Paws / Mickey's Big Break (2000) *Bird Brained Donald / How to Be a Gentleman / Donald's Pool (2000) Broadcast History *ABC (1999-2000; 2000-2001) *Toon Disney (2001-2003) *Disney Channel (2002) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Disney Category:ABC Category:Disney Channel Category:90s Kid Wiki